fifa_career_mode_seasonsfandomcom-20200215-history
2021-22 Bolton Wanderers F.C. Season
<- 2020-21 Bolton Wanderers F.C. Season -> 2022-23 Bolton Wanderers F.C. Season The 2021-22 Season is Bolton Wanderers' first season back in the Premier League, following back-to-back promotions and a 9 year absence from the top-flight. Along with their return to the Premier League, they will participate in the FA Cup and EFL Cup, the latter as two-time defending champions. Bolton will make their debut in the UEFA Champions League - this due to the club winning the previous season's Europa League. This also means that they'll face RB Leipzig of the Bundesliga in the UEFA Super Cup in Belfast, N. Ireland. The season covers the period from 1 July 2021 to 30 June 2022. Season history On 27 February 2022, Bolton retain the EFL Cup and win it for the third consecutive time as they defeated Watford 3-1 at Wembley. Making it 3 League Cups won for Nery and for the club. Meanwhile, in the FA Cup, Wanderers were knocked out in the quarter-finals, the earliest the club has been knocked out of any competition under Nery, by Unai Emery's Arsenal. The result was 4-1 defeat at home. Arsenal would go on to beat Liverpool 2-1 in the FA Cup Final. Bolton competed in the 2021-22 UEFA Champions League. Their first appearance in Europe's elite club competition. They began their UCL campaign by hosting Juventus in their first meeting - it was a 7 goal thriller with Bolton triumphing over the Serie A outfit 4-3. Their next two games were away against Porto and Paris Saint-Germain with a 2-2 draw and a 2-0 defeat. These results mean that they are 2nd in Group E. Their remaining three games are famous victories against PSG, Juve and Porto. A 4-2 win vs PSG secures Bolton's place in the knockout stages. While a 2-0 win against Porto at home, secures top spot in Group E. In the Round of 16, they were drawn against Dinamo Zagreb, with the first leg in Zagreb. They take a 5-2 win from their Croatian visit, leading 3-0 at half time. In the return leg, Bolton confirm their place in the quarter-finals as they beat Zagreb 3-0, meaning the aggregate score would be 8-2. They are drawn to Premier League champions and title rivals Manchester City in the quarter-finals. In the Quarter-finals, Bolton travelled to the Etihad Stadium for the first leg, in which they beat City for the first time since 2008 but the first since 2006 away as they came away with a shock 3-2 win. They won despite being 2-1 down at half-time. However, their slender lead would be meaningless as Man City progressed to the Semi-finals on away goals. Trailing 3-2 at half-time, Bolton knew they'd take the game to extra time, however City made it 4-2, forcing Wanderers to score 2 to go through. Despite pulling a goal back in the 80th minute, it wasn't enough as they lost 6-6 on aggregate - knocked out on away goals. Pep Guardiola's Manchester City would go on to lift their first Champions League trophy after beating his former club Barcelona 3-2. Bolton experience their best ever top-flight season: finishing 2nd in the Premier League. Their previous best was 3rd place in Division One in 1921 and 1925. Bolton began the league season strong with 5 wins out of 5, beating the likes of Tottenham, Liverpool and Everton. However, back-to-back defeats to Cardiff and Arsenal condemned them to drop to 2nd. After a 4-4 draw at Sellhurst Park, Bolton go on a 7 game winning run, in which they would rise back to 1st place. Back-to-back defeats (incl. a damaging defeat at the Etihad, 4-7) and a draw would see another drop to 2nd. Two wins and a loss would follow, meaning Bolton Wanderers would finish 2021 atop the Premier League table. Consecutive 3-0 victories at home to Bournemouth and at Anfield put Bolton on 50 points, 1 point ahead of defending champions Manchester City on MD 23. A stoppage-time Rossi equalizer against Burnley causes them to drop to 3rd. A clash between second and third would follow, with the latter being the hosts. 9-man Bolton are demolished by a rampant Man City - with the club losing by 9 goals to 1. This result would be the worst in the club's history and the worst under Nery. The club would bounce back with a record 9-0 victory at Vicarage Road would push the club to second, however that was short lived as they dropped two points to Aston Villa, a 1-1 draw, dropping back down to third place. 3 wins in a row would follow, including two 5-0 victories against Leeds and Man Utd. The next three games would be varied, 2-0 L to West Ham, 5-1 W against Chelsea and a 0-0 D versus Leicester. On MD 34, a 3-2 win versus Wolves confirmed their place in the Champions League next season. On MD 37, four goals from Connor Hall in the second half sealed second place in the table after a 4-0 victory versus third-placed Tottenham Hotspur. The season was closed with a 2-0 win at Goodison Park: 6 wins from the remaining 6 games. During the season, two of the club's players were recognized for their achievements this season. Connor Hall scored a record-equaling 32 goals in a single season: with his 32nd against Everton. This would win him the Golden Boot. Hall would also win the Playmaker Award with 21 assists. Goalkeeper Remi Matthews won the Golden Glove with 18 clean sheets. The 103 goals scored in league makes Bolton the joint-2nd highest scoring team in the Prem - matching Chelsea's record of 103 goals in 2009/10. Competitions Premier League League Table © Champions ® Relegated * Since the winners of the EFL Cup (Bolton Wanderers) and FA Cup (Arsenal) both qualified for European competition based on their league positions, the European spots for those competitions was passed down the league. Results by matchday Matches FA Cup EFL Cup UEFA Champions League Group table Results by matchday Matches UEFA Super Cup Squad Goals record - Tyreece John-Jules, Borja Llarena and Jason Lowe scored in the UEFA Super Cup: with Llarena scoring a 90+5' winner at Windsor Park in Belfast. Assists record - Tyreece John-Jules, James Weir and Dennis Politic assisted each goal in the 3-2 victory over RB Leipzig in the UEFA Super Cup Clean sheets record Transfers Transfers IN Transfers OUT Loans OUT Overall transfer activity: 'Expenditure: '-£34,380,000 'Income: '+£1,928,000 'Net Total: '-£32,450,000